Sugar Sugar Rune 2
by Karin-Chii
Summary: Queen Candy felt like before Chocolat succeed in her throne, she should get some more experience from the human world. Thus Chocolat return, after the marriage with Pierre, but little did she know that Pierre and her love weren't as strong as she thought it was...or maybe there's a secret hidden behind Pierre that he have never told her...
1. Chapter 1 : The Introduction

Sugar Sugar Rune 2

Chocolat: Wow! Were continuing our story?!?!? Finally someone actually is thoughtful enough.

Karin-Chii: Yeah, you should totally thank me, or else you guys wont be able to do what you guys are going to do.

Chocolat: Yeah! I don't want my life to end right after exchanging hearts with Pierre! That's boring….

Pierre: Excues me for being boring…but I thought someone was concerned about not being able to show others….our love…*Pierre winked*

Chocolat: I do not concern about those things! *blush*

Karin-Chii: Okay, geez…save your lovey dovey talk for later….

Vanilla: Waaiiittt!! You guys forgot about me!!

Karin-Chii: Sorry, I almost forgot. Vanilla, tell them what you gotta say…

Vanilla: This story is created for fanfiction, please do not reuse without permission!

Karin-Chii: Better not =.=. Or else I would hunt them down….and Pierre! Stop winking at Chocolat already!

Pierre: Your just jealous.

Karin-Chii:=.= forget it…let's begin..

Chocolat lay on the grass watching the clouds move. Its been a month since Queen Candy approved her as the Queen of the magic world. But because of the lack of experience, Chocolat was soon sent back to the human world to learn and gain hearts.

"Yo princess." Pierre jumped down from the sky.

"What ya' want now?" Chocolat stares at him wondering.

Pierre hugged Chocolat and whispered in her ear "I want you." And right when Chocolat heard that, she instantly blushed as she hugged back.

Pierre gets up and asked, "Shouldn't you be in that tutoring thing?"

"Who cares about that place, its boring! The only thing we learn is about that stupid teacher's life. Who cares about her?" Chocolat pouts.

"If it was about my life, will it still be boring?" Pierre teased Chocolat.

"Then I think I would have gotten an easy 'A' already, and wouldn't even be in that class." Chocolat laughed

"Chocolat, I love you." Pierre kissed Chocolat on the lip. Then slowly, Chocolat closed her eyes, enjoying every moment of it while blushing.

When she opened her eyes again, he was gone. _"Geez, that stupid Pierre, I better not see him later. Or else I will kill him for sure!" _Chocolat though to herself.

Vanilla: Not fair! I wasn't even in the first chapter.

Karin-Chii: Sorry. Time is limited. I will add others in ….maybe in the next chapter.

Vanilla: When you planning to do the next chapter?

Karin-Chii: When those two stops flirting in front of me!

Pierre: I am not flirting, Chocolat was!

Chocolat: YEAH…you're the one that's saying that? Go back to the story and ask the readers…who in the world is the one that's flirting?!?!? Shheshh….

Pierre: At least you enjoyed the kiss so much that you didn't notice I left!

Chocolat: Stupid Pierre *hits him*

Karin-Chii: That's what I am talking about!! Go Chocolat!....Well, anyways. I am not sure when the next chapter will come out actually. It depends on 4 things.

Whether I am busy or not

How many response and comments and I get to this story

If I can think of anything for the next chapter (you guys and suggest to me too on the review!)

And if I remember to come back and check…hahaha..

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY ON ! HOPEFULLY I DID GOOD! !


	2. Chapter 2 : Vanilla Ice

Sugar Sugar Rune 2

Karin-Chii: T^T So sad I only receive one support .

Vanilla: It's okay, there's still time, they just don't know yet…it takes time you know..

Karin-Chii: Yeahh, you guys should totally thank ".miss" or else… YOU WOULDN'T SEE THIS STORY TODAY!

Pierre: Calm down lady, no wonder your single =.=

Karin-Chii: Pierre..don't get on my bad side!

Chocolat: Pierre… Karin-Chii:…guys..don't fight…^ ^" um… Vanilla! Start the story!

Vanilla: Um..okay… This story is created for fanfiction, please do not reuse without permission!

Karin-Chii:..better not…..=.= *still mad at Pierre*

The next day during school, Chocolat saw Vanilla, and went up and greet her.

"Hey Vanilla!" Chocolat waved and she ran towards her.

"Oh hi Chocolat!" Vanilla smiles

"Didn't you transfer to magical world's school? Why are you here?" Chocolat asked curiously.

"Oh, well, the queen or..um…my mom told me to come here and earn some experiences like you. She said it would be better for my future."

"Hahaha! I am so glad! Another partner in crime!"Chocolat jumped and hugged her.

"Waahh? Parner in crimeeee? Chocolat! I don't want to be your partner in crime!" Vanilla said swinging around her arm aimlessly.

"Geez, chill, its just a figurative speech." Chocolat patting on her shoulder. "You shouldn't take what I say serious sometimes…"

As they both laughed and parted each other. Chocolat head in her class and sat down right when the bell rang, as she stare out the window.

"Class, we have a new student today, come in and introduce yourself."as the teacher smiled

A girl with short golden hair walks in slowly as the guys started to widen their eyes. "Umm…hi, my name is.. Vanilla Ice…" the girl said it slowly and blushed a bit.

"Geez Vanilla…as always, getting the guys' attention….great way to earn hearts." Chocolat said to herself sighing. While checking the hearts with her "Peek-A-Boo Glasses", to Chocolat's surprise, not many guys fell for her when she said that. She started to wonder, "but didn't all the guys in our class fall for her before? How come not many is falling for her now?"

During lunch, Chocolat ran up to Vanilla and asked her, "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Vanilla asked

"The guys…..they didn't fall for you like they use to…I was surprised when I saw that.."

"Yeahhh, I was surprised too. I don't know why though, but I guess that's a good thing, that means Chocolat gets to have more hearts" Vanilla smiles

"Thanks Vanilla!"Chocolat hugs her and they head for the cafeteria.

On the way to the cafeteria, Chocolat noticed Vanilla wasn't as cheerful as she was a year ago when she last saw her. "Hey Vanilla," Chocolat poked her. Vanilla jumped and looked at Chocolat, "Owww! Chocolat! What was that for!"

"I thought you seem pretty depress, did anything happened?"

"Its nothing,"

"Tell me, aren't we best friends?"

"Okay…finee.. well, you know how when I was here before, the girls didn't like me very much because the guys are always around me?"

"Uh-huh…"

"So now….the guys isn't around me as much as before, I am worried that no one here would like me besides you Chocolat…"

"Don't worry Vanilla, I bet everyone will like you now that your not as popular with the guys! Come on! I will introduce you to some of my new friends I made here while you were gone! I bet all of us will get along real well!" Chocolat patted Vanilla on the back, then grabbed her by the arms and dashed to the cafeteria. As the finished getting the food, Chocolat leads Vanilla to her table and they sat down and started eating.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Vanilla, she just transferred here today!" Chocolat introduced as she pointed to Vanilla.

"Ummm…..ermmm….hi…I am Vanilla Ice! Nice to meet you guys!" Vanilla looked down, scared to think what might happen.

"Hi Vanilla-Chan! I am Suzuki! I am in your class, nice to meet you too, and these are Miko-chan, Li-Chan, Mao-Chan, and Cookie-Chan!" as they finished introducing each other to Vanilla, she was glad that they didn't hate her like the girls that hated her while she was attending to school here before.

"Hey Chocolat-Chan!" Suzuki smiled, "So are you coming this weekend?"

"This weekend? To where?"Chocolat asked

"You forgot again?"

"Oh! Sorry, I was spacing out, ahaha" Chocolat knocks her head with her fist gently, "Of course I am coming! I mean its your birthday!"

"Ah! That's great! My mom is already preparing us the stuff we need for the weekend!"

Chocolat saw Vanilla's face; she seemed lonely and left out, Chocolat quickly asked, "How about Vanilla, can she come?"

"Ah- Chocolat! Its alright! I don't have to go!" Vanilla waves her head trying to say no its okay.

"Of course, of course she could come, but then…..it's in 2 days….it would be kind of hard to reprepare again. Sorry Vanilla, how about next time. I promise you next time I will bring you too!" Suzuki replied

"Oh, its okay, I have things to do this weekend too. I will go next time Chocolat, its really okay!" Vanilla smiles

"Are you sure Vanilla? If you want I can stay with you and not go."

"Yeah, go Chocolat, after all its her birthday right? If you don't go, she will be sad! I am really alright! Plus I told you already, I got things to do anyways!"

"Okay, thanks Vanilla." Chocolat hugs her and then they continued planning for the trip. Soon as lunch time ended, Chocolat, Suzuki, and Vanilla started talking as they headed to class together.

"So, Vanilla, since you transferred here, tell me about your other school you transferred from, how was it like? Better than this school? Or worst?" Suzuki asked

"It was okay, I didn't make many friends there since I am really shy. But the school I had attended before is really pretty! And everyone was very nice, just like this school. So I cannot say which one is better and which one is worst."

"How did you and Chocolat meet then?"

"We were childhood friends, I met her in kindergarten! Vanilla was always so shy! Even when she was young! Can you believe it Suzuki?"

"Wow! You guys are long childhood friends then huh? No wonder you guys seems so close!" Suzuki laughed and waved bye to Vanilla, as they headed to their seats.

Afterschool, as they all walked to their dorms, Chocolat caught up to Vanilla as she spot her in the crowd of people, "Hey Vanilla! Why didn't you wait for me! Geez!" Chocolat patted her on the back

"Oh, I thought you were staying with your friends today.."

"What do you mean my friends? It's OUR friends! Not just mine! What happened Vanilla, did I do something wrong?"

"No, its not that.."

"THEN WHAT IS IT? "

"It feels like they don't like me…"

"What do you mean it feels like they don't like you, their my friends, and they like you as a friend too! Today is only the first day! As the day goes on, I bet we would all be closer!"

"But…."

"NO MORE BUTS! STOP THINKING SO NEGATIVE GOT IT?"

"got it…"

"Anyways Vanilla, you never told me, where are you staying now?"

"Oh, I am renting this apartment near here since the dorm is full."

"The dorm here is full?"

"Yeah, it seems like it…but I guess that place I rented isn't that bad, there's a good night view too."

"Oh! You better invite me to your place one day then Vanilla!"

"Of course I will!"

"Pinky promise?"

"pinky promise."

Karin-Chii: after a long time I have finally found some time to finish another chapter!

Vanilla: And I am finally in there xD.

Karin-Chii: This story took me 3 month to finish, why you ask? Well, this year I am loaded with work! But the finally! (:

Pierre: WHERE AM I ?

Karin-Chii: God Pierre! Give me a break, let Vanilla come in first, the next episode will have you in it okay?

Pierre: You better, or else how are the fans gonna blush from our lovey dovey scene? *wink*

Chocolat: PIERRE! WHO YOU WINKING?

Pierre: Don't worry, even though I wink at the readers, my heart still belongs to you.

Chocolat: o/o

Pierre:Its true! I mean come on! I already exchanged my heart with you. *laughs*

Chocolat: Pierre! / made me blush for nothing!

Pierre: So you finally admit that your blushing? *Pierre holds up her chin*

Karin-chii: okay..soo…moving onn…bye guys =-= go kiss somewhere else…AHHHH CENCERED! DO NOT LOOK THIS WAYY!

Vanilla: GUYSS! This is fanfiction! There are kids who aren't suppose to even see this kind of scene going on!

Pierre: Your just jealous!

Karin-Chii: Gahhhh! Well… bye byes! imma slap Pierre for destroying my story later! :0

^-^ but remember, favorite, comment, and leave your reviews. I know this chapter might be a bit boring, but then hey, you have to go through some boring stuff to reach up the interesting stuff right? ;D 掰掰! (: adios ! byeee!


	3. Chapter 3 : Was Their Love Everlasting?

Sugar Sugar Rune 2

**Karin-Chii: another few month passed….and more supporters! (*: I am so touched**

**Vanilla: yeah! Thanks guys for your supports towards us! We're honored to receive supporters like you!**

**Karin-Chii: some requested longer story long…..although I do wanna do a longer story line, it seems like I don't have the time anymore! **

**Pierre: Yeah, because of you, I couldn't flirt with my dear Chocolat, am I right? *winks at her***

**Chocolat: *blush* stop saying those stuff Pierre!**

**Karin-Chii: why are you guys always ruining my introduction area! go find your own area to flirt! Vanilla!**

**Vanilla: Um..okay… This story is created for fanfiction, please do not reuse without permission!**

**Karin-Chii: Better not…..=.= **

**Pierre: mua~mua~~ *winks then runs off***

**Karin-Chii: Pierre! Get back over here!**

"Man, tomorrow is Suzuki's party, and I still don't know what I should get her…." Chocolat sighed as she walks down the plaza looking though store windows for something good to get Suzuki.

"Hey Chocolat!" Miko-Chan shouted from a far distance.

"Oh hi Miko-Chan~" Chocolat waved and smiles.

"Soo what brought you here Chocolat?"

"Ohh, I am just looking for a perfect present for Suzuki tomorrow," Chocolat blushed kind of embarrassedly. "You see…..I was a bit busy, and didn't have time to go out and get her something. So I had to wait till Friday, so I didn't have to rush on 's homework."

Miko patted on her shoulder, "Its alright Chocolat, I am a bit busy too. Though our teacher doesn't give us much homework, participating in sports is already tiring enough for me. I have to practice 4 hour straight, and when I head back to my dorm, its already pretty late. So by the time I get back, normally I just grab some quick meal and head straight to sleep if there isn't much homework. So pretty much I didn't buy anything for her yet."

"Then how about let's look for Suzuki's present together?" Chocolat smiled, being glad that she wasn't the only one. As they pass through the street, she saw a familiar shadow in one of the store's window. As she got closer and took a look, she realizes it was Pierre. She told Miko to wait for her for a second as she entered the store to see if it's really him. It was a store filled with various types of stuff animals. Chocolat started wondering why Pierre would be in this kind of place, before she could call him, she spot another girl next to him laughing with him. She was confused_, who's that girl standing next to him? Why are they together? And why here? _Chocolat hides behind a shelf near Pierre, hoping to hear some of their conversation.

"Hahahaha, stupid Pierre!" The girl with long curly golden hair started laughing. She was wearing a mini skirt, with a cute uniform blouse that matched Pierre's. Perhaps they are attending to the same school, Chocolat thought to herself as she kept listening to their conversation.

"It's your fault for being so close to that rack over there!" Pierre laughed, then patting on her head. "Does it still hurt?"

The girl smiles and looks at him, "Geez! Not anymore though,"

"That's good, how about I will buy you something in return, since it was my fault that you backed up into that shelf?" Pierre asked, and continued patting on her head gently.

The girl got a bit closer to him and kissed him on the lips, Chocolat was shocked by what she was seeing. _Is that really Pierre right there? Why didn't he move back when she's about to kiss him? Why did he allow her to kiss him? Why did he pat on her head? Why are they together in the store? Why isn't Pierre telling me anything?_ Chocolat hoped it was all just a bad dream, and when she wakes up, everything would return to normal. But no matter how hard she tries to pinch herself, she doesn't seem to wake up for this nightmare. She waits till the girl and Pierre exit, then she dashed into the restroom bursting into tears.

"Whhhhhhhyyyy! Weren't we already together? Didn't we already exchange hearts? Whhyyy is he doing this to me!" Chocolat bends down, and rolls herself into a ball crying in the corner of the restroom. After a while, she calmed down a bit and got up. She washed her face and stared into the mirror. _What have I done wrong?_ She dries up her face and exits the store with Miko dashing up to her. "Chocolat-Channnn! What happened to you? I was waiting for you earlier, but then you were taking so long and I was worried that you might be in danger, or something happened. But I couldn't find you anywhere in the store!" Miko looks at her face with more shock than before, "Chocolat-Chann! Were you crying earlier? What happened in the store? Something happened while you were in the store huh? Why made you cry? Tell me, I will go beat them up!"

"It….it….it's nothing….." Chocolat tries to talk, but she kept pausing in between words due to all her crying earlier.

"It's okay if you don't tell me anything; just know that I am always here if you need someone to talk to." Miko hugs her and pats on her back

"Thanks Miko…" Chocolat was a bit glad there is someone here to comfort her. After resting down on the bench for a bit, they started walking around to look for Suzuki's presents again, finally they arrive at this really cute handmade items shop. "Hey Chocolat, how about this shop? Look, everything is 100% handmade, and their so cute!" Miko grabs Chocolat's hand before she could say anything and rushed in. "Look over here Chocolat!" Miko pointed towards a cute teddy bear stuff animal. "Look look! How about this one Chocolat?" Miko points at something else. Chocolat realized that Miko was trying her best to cheer Chocolat up, and so Chocolat decided to buy something and end their day here so they can find a place to eat since it's already getting late.

"I guess I will get this teddy bear," she holds up the teddy waving it to Miko.

"Oh, then I will get this mug with Suzuki's name on it!" as they head to the line.

That night when Chocolat was about to sleep, she stared at the ceiling thinking about what had happened earlier, and the girl that was with Pierre. She couldn't sleep and decided to go on her laptop till she falls asleep. It's already 11 o'clock, and many people are already offline when she checked her instant messenger. Then suddenly, an instant message popped up, it was from Pierre. Chocolate was nervous, she didn't know what he is going to say to her, nor does she wanna know. She wants to know who that girl was, and why is he with her. And further more, she wants to know why they kissed.

=Instant Messanger Between Pierrenite & Chocolatebaby=

"Hey Chocolat."

"Hi…"

"So how's your week my dear Chocolate?

"It was okay.."

"Did anything happened?"

"No. Why you ask?"

"You sound a bit depress? No?"

"I am tired, that's why. I don't feel like typing much."

"Oh. I see, perhaps you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Can't."

"How come?"

"Suzuki."

"?"

"Her party tomorrow."

"What kind of party?"

"Birthday."

"Oh. You got the present yet?"

"Of course I go the present."

"Oh that's good, what did you get her?"

"A teddy…."

"Oh. That's neat."

"Yeah…"

Then Pierre stopped replying, Chocolat didn't feel like starting a new topic anyways. She didn't know what to talk to him about anymore, after seeing Pierre kissing another girl, it just ruined her faithfulness towards Pierre, she didn't want to have any connection with him anymore. She doesn't want to get near him anymore. Her thoughts begin to change. It seems like if she have changed into another person, she no longer feel that love that she had felt for him before, perhaps was it that kiss? She turns off her computer without saying a good-bye to Pierre and heads to sleep.

The next day, she quickly got dressed and ate breakfast and left to Suzuki's house with the nicely wrapped teddy. When she arrives, she knocked on the door, and waited. Suzuki's shouted from the balcony, "Good Morning Chocolat!" and ordered a butler to open the gate. It was Chocolat's first time visiting Suzuki's house, and it already amused her. From the gate all the way to the door of the house seems like the same distance as the school entrance all the way to the field of the school, which is pretty far to walk. When she went into the house, it was a giant mansion or a palace for the king. Suzuki runs down with a really pretty dress and smiles, "Welcome Chocolat! This must be the first time you have came to my house am I right?"

"Yeahh, its pretty big."

"Yeahh. Want a tour around?"

"Sure, oh by the way, Happy Birthday Suzuki!" as Chocolat handed the present to Suzuki.

"Aww, thanks Chocolat-Chann." She hands it to the butler, "please bring it to the third living room, thank you."

"The third living room? Dang, how many living rooms do you have?"

"Well, I have about 8 living rooms, but then don't worry about it, let me show you around, oh and here's the map just in case you get lost later, or get confused while I am explaining it to you."

"Oh thanks, wow Suzuki, I never knew you were this rich."

"Ahahha, I don't like to talk about it much since I like to hide my identity as the president of a large recording company's daughter."

"Woah! I never knew that!"

"Yeah, if everyone knew that, then I would have been the most popular person in the school, and stand out the most. Perhaps all my friends will be near because of my money, that's why I chose to be an average kid like you guys and fit in. So I can find true friends that like me for who I am."

"Awwww Suzuki-Channn!" Chocolat hugs her tightly

"Ahahaha, let's not waste anytime here crying and sniffing about my life. Let's go look around!"

"Okay." as they took off looking around Suzuki's house.

Finally, when everyone arrived to Suzuki's house, it's already passed noon. "Everyone! Let's head to the 4th dining room and find your name tag on the seat." Nearly everyone was confused and some took a look at the map, and others followed the crowd. When they all found the 4th dining room, they sat down and began eating from an extremely long table. When all the different courses of food were brought in, and everyone was stuffed, Suzuki got up and got everyone's attention. "Guys, thanks for coming today, I am glad that all of you are here to celebrate my birthday. Although my parents aren't here to be with me, with all of you here, I am really honored. Thank you guys again." Everyone clapped, and went up to her to greet her. After the party, many left as Chocolat, Miko-chan, Li-Chan, Mao-Chan, and Cookie-Chan stayed behind to hang out with Suzuki. "Hey Suzuki!" Mao-Chan pokes Suzuki.

Suzuki jumped and pouts, "What now Mao-Chan?"

"Wanna open your presents together?" Mao-Chan suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Cookie-Chan joined the conversation.

"Fine fine fine, come on, let's go to the third living room."

"Okay!" Everyone replied happily. As they arrived, Suzuki started opening all sorts of present. At some point Chocolat dazed off and started imagining Pierre with that girl together again. "CHO-CO-LAT-CHAN!" Miko shouted right next to Chocolat's ear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chocolate jumped in surprised and saw Miko standing next to her, getting ready to shout again. "I heard you! You don't have to shout that loud Miko! I am nearly deaf!"

"Oh please, you know how many times we have tired calling your name?"

"Oh…opps…my bad..sorry.."

"Well, for whatever reason your dazing off, you don't seem like your in much good of a health compare to the rest of us, look, your face is all pale, and your hands are cold. How about lets just call this a day, and maybe we'll walk you home and you can rest?" Miko suggested

"Oh no its okay, you guys don't have to waste time on me, I am really fine. I can stay guys!"

"But then some of us still have stuff to do, like I have to get home and get the dinner ready for my two younger siblings, or else I will get in trouble." Cookie-Chan said with a sigh.

"And I still have to run a few miles to keep in shape for the competition next week." Miko-Chan added.

"It's okay guys, I can take all of you home, so you guys don't have to worry about walking home. Plus my driver is just sitting on the couch all day watching TV and getting paid, why not just use him. And you guys get to go on my personal limo!"

"Thanks Suzuki-Chann!" as Chocolat ran up to her and hugged her.

Karin-Chii: Hmmm…thought this chapter didn't end as happily or interesting as other chapters, this chapter sure brings a lot of dramatic events….like Chocolat seeing Pierre with another cute girl. And they kissed!

Chocolat:….

Karin-Chii: Sorry Chocolat….this is the only way to make the story interesting. Who wants the main character keeps getting it her way right? It's gonna be B-O-R-I-N-G~~

Miko-Chan: Cheer up! You still have me right Chocolat-Chan?

Chocolat: Yeah …I guesss….

Karin-Chii: Well, one amazing thing is I rushed this story though by spending my whole Sunday on this! Be thankful! :0. It took a whole lot of time of plotting.

Cookie: Plus, who knows when we're gonna have another chapter…right now everything is so complicated…

Karin-Chii: The more complicated it is, the better. Well, anyways, I might not be able to write another chapter until Jan? If I have time, I will do one around Christmas. (: Maybe a special edition? Ahahaha.

Cookie: :3 I cannot wait!

Karin-Chii: Guess what? = = It's 11:54 right now, Sunday, and I still haven't started on my homework assignments!

Cookie: KARINNNN! YOU BIG IDIOT!

Karin-Chii: I get really carried away during the weekend….It's not like if it's my fault or something….

Cookie: It's your fault!

Karin-Chii: Well! IMMAA GO DO MY HOMEWORKKK! XD.

This story is longer than before due to some readers' request. Favorite it, comment on it, and support it! If you have any ideas or stuff you want me to add in, comment down and maybe you will see it in the next chapter!

Cookie: And and and! we will be hosting a question and answer section starting from the next chapter! So email your questions about the plot, story, author, or even the characters! You can even ask the characters in fanfiction story some questions!

Email us at: 


	4. Chapter 4 : Chocolat's POV PointofView

**Karin-Chii: Sorry guys! I didn't have time to do the story till now…it's been months and centuries! I know I know a lot of you guys are starting to wonder if I was ever gonna continue that story of mine…..WELL HERE I AM! (:**

**Chocolat: Yeahh, finally! I thought you totally forgot about us or something! **

**Karin-Chii: Why will I ever forget about my fan fiction fans? (cough cough)**

**Chocolat: Sure sure, I'm sure all your readers would believe you! **

**Karin-Chii: Sure they would! (: Why not?**

**Chocolat: ayy. Never mind. -.-**

**Karin-Chii: Vanilla take it away please! (:**

**Vanilla: Um..okay… This story is created for fanfiction, please do not reuse without permission!**

**Karin-Chii: Better not…..=.=**

Chocolat's POV [point of view]

That night it was still bright outside, I guess that's how spring is, brighter than both winter and falls. I sat on my desk, staring out the window, not to see if anything was up, but just spacing out. Yeah, thinking about him, Pierre. I couldn't take my mind off of him, especially that image of him kissing that girl. It kept replaying in my head like some kind of broken music track on a record. If I keep thinking about him, I think I'm going to go crazy!

"Chocolat! Can you go out and buy something for me?" as Cookie-Chan shouted from the bathroom. Cookie-Chan and I share a dorm, I guess that was how we met. Cookie had a hard life ever since when she was young, her mother died of a car accident, and her dad had to work all the time, as the oldest of the three siblings, she had to cook and clean, sometimes even teach her two younger siblings. Now even though she lives in a dorm with me, she goes back home daily to cook for her siblings and rushes back. It's amazing how she's still getting such a good grade in school, I mean really! I don't even get that good of a grade, and normally I'm so carefree in things! Crazy huh?

"Sure! What do you need?" I thought the least I could do would be helping her out, so I quickly accepted her offer.

"Uhh, some eggs, bread, rice, and snacks would be fine?"

"Kay, let's see….Eggs, bread…uhmm…rice, and snacks ? What kind of snacks would you like?"

"I don't mind, anything that's edible and erm…I guess taste good?"

"Okay, I'll be back in 30 minutes then!" as I waved bye and shuts the dorm door. It was such a lovely evening out, the sun was setting and the clouds were orange and purple. I passed through the park since I didn't want to go all the way around the park to get to the supermarket. As I walked pass the park, there were lots of laughter from kids, and couples and the bleachers, and some old people walking up and down the paths while doing Taichi* or something like that. I never understood what good it is to do Taichi, the only thing I see is embarrassing yourself in front of other people. Then from a far, I noticed a familiar shadow, a guy with short blond hair, Pierre! And he was with the same girl again. Unbelievable! Unforgivable! Why is he cheating on me! I thought he loved me. They were heading the opposite direction as me, holding hands walking through the grass. Not like I want to be a stalker or anything, but then you do stupid things when you're in love. [Seriously you do! ;D captain Karin-Chii right here doing the commentary!] I try walking some distance away from them, I can barely hear anything that they say since I'm so far away, and it was a bit noisy. Finally, as they approach to sit at some bleachers, I hid in the bushes behind their seat, hoping they wouldn't turn around, or else I would be busted.

(*Taichi is an Asian Kong fu sort of thing that is commonly seen doing in the park performed by elder people [don't as me why…its some kind of culture thing…LOL])

"Hey Pierre…."The girl turned to him and looked him in the eye.

"Hmmm?" Pierre patted on her head while tilting his head a bit to the side. But before Pierre can say anymore, the girl began kissing him. I widen my eyes, wanting to scream right there and break them up. Wanting to ask what the hell were they doing! But of course I didn't, tears began running down my eyes, as I kept my sight toward Pierre. Why isn't he defending himself? Why is he kissing her back? Why are they closing their eyes? None of these make sense! A few days, or weeks ago…it was still by my side, and now he's gone. This hurts a lot.

I couldn't bear seeing anymore, so I slowly sneaked away and left to the supermarket. I felt like if I was walking like a dead zombie down the street. I didn't know what else I could do. I mean I could bust into Pierre's house right now screaming at him and breaking down in front of him. Or I could choose to let go. Maybe we weren't meant to be, perhaps our love wasn't real from the start. Well, at least his love wasn't real.

"Miss? Miss?"

I looked up, oh yeah, totally forgot I was standing in line to pay for the grocery. "Oh sorry," I quickly moved up.

"This will be 1,500 yen please."

I opened my wallet and took out a 1,000 yen bill and another 500 yen bill and handed to her, "Here."

"Thank you for coming! Please come again!"

On the way back, I decided to go through the long way, I didn't want to see them again. Nor do I want them to see me, because I might really break down in front of them. _IDIOT. _I kept repeating that word in my head. Why did I fall for him? Why did I believe him when he said he love me? We really weren't meant to be were we….Pierre.

_-flashback-_

"_Pierre! Hold up!"_

"_Try and catch me princess!"_

"_Come on! I can't run that fast! I mean look at you! You're way older, taller, bigger…"_

"_and handsome?" as Pierre turned and ran the opposite direction._

"_What are you doing! We're gonna…."_

_Pierre hugged me and spin me around. "We're gonna what?"_

"…_.crashh…."_

"_See, were perfectly fine, no crashing, nothing." Pierre kissed me softly on the cheeks and whispered, "I love you."_

_I blushed and looked into his eyes, they were as blue as ever. He looked back into mine, I didn't know what to say…so I just stared back at him. "Do you love me too?" Pierre asked. _

"_I….uhm….I…..yeah…" I blushed even more, face grew hotter, and my heart began racing faster._

"_I love the Choclat that blushes and get nervous." He hugged me tighter. I didn't know what to do, so I just stay by his chest, listening to his heart beats. _

It's all gone, all gone. Every word he said, has he ever meant them? Why is it so easy for guys to change their mind? Why is it so hard to stop thinking about him? That night I turned on my computer, I finally decided to talk to him on instant message, maybe he would explain.

**=Instant Messanger Between Pierrenite & Chocolatebaby=**

Chocolatebaby says:  
"Pierre…"

A hour later…still no reply….

Chocolatebaby says:  
"Pierre?"

Pierrenite says:  
"Oh hey Chocolat!  
Sorry for the late reply!"

Chocolatebaby says:  
"Oh…its okay.."

Pierrenite says:  
"So how's my dear Chocolat?"

Chocolatebaby says:  
"Okay…"

Pierrenite says:  
"u don't sound okay tho.  
O-o is there anything ur not telling me?"

Chocolatebaby says:  
_Don't you mean isn't there anything YOUR not telling me?_ [note: these are thoughts! She didn't actually type these..that are italized]  
"No….nothing"

Pierrenite says:  
"R U sure?"

Chocolatebaby says:  
"Yeah…"

Pierrenite says:  
"So whats up?"

Chocolatebaby says:  
"It's been a while since we last went out huh?"

Pierrenite says:  
"that's true.. u wanna go out?"

Chocolatebaby says:  
"I don't know …"

Pierrenite says:  
"Tomorrow?"

Chocolatebaby says:  
"Tomorrow? I'm kinda busy tomorrow."

Pierrenite says:  
"When do u wanna go out then?"

Chocolatebaby says:  
"IDK.."

Pierrenite says:  
"Okay then, how about this coming Saturday?"

Chocolatebaby says:  
"Fine.."

Pierrenite says:  
"Okay, ten o'clock at the train station?"

Chocolatebaby says:  
"okay…."

Pierrenite says:  
"k, I gtg, I'll ttyl..  
k?"

Chocolatebaby says:  
"Kay..night"

Pierrenite says:  
"Good night. Love you."  
_Pierrenite is offline._

I had no guts to ask, I had no courage to hear what he's gonna say. Why am I such a wimp? But then again, I'm an idiot when it comes to love.

Karin-Chii: Okay, this chapter might be boring and all because I wrote the whole thing in Chocolat's view, but then I wanna try something new too. Sorry if I took too long to update. ): I'm busy with school, life, and family stuffs. (: but then I will try my best. Favorite it, comment on it, and support it! If you have any ideas or stuff you want me to add in, comment down and maybe you will see it in the next chapter!

Cookie: And and and! we will be hosting a question and answer section starting from the next chapter! So email your questions about the plot, story, author, or even the characters! You can even ask the characters in fanfiction story some questions!

**Q&A:**

_[mhps900076]_  
Q: Who's Chocolat going to be with? What about Pierre?  
A: Sorry, classified! But then again…I haven't thought that far X.X

_[KittyVampire]_  
Q:Has this story been discontinued? Please say it hasn't D'=  
A:Uh…okay…erm..no it hasn't? [ LOL ]

_[KittyVampire]_  
Q: Are Woo and Soul gonna be in it? if Woo's in it is he still going out with Vanilla? since they sorta suggested they were a couple at the end of the series.  
A: Havent thought that far about Vanilla and all :/ I will take it in as consideration. :D [:P]

_[xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx]_  
Q: Good story though but I'm wondering, are you putting Houx and Saul in the fanfic?  
A: Thank you thank you, (: and I will put them in for sure…but then just needa decide on when! O-o that's gonna take a while~~ jkjk. [hope not … XD]


	5. Chapter 5 : The Breakup

**Karin-Chii: ****Sorry….again….yeah :/ I kinda failed at trying to keep my promise. My updates might be a bit slower or faster depending on how much free time I have on my hand. (: Hopefully I would be able to update faster for all my readers out there!**

**Chocolat: ****Yeah sure, of course you don't have free time on your hands.**

**Karin-Chii: ****Well, of course I don't! ****(cough cough)**

**Chocolat: ****Why don't you tell them the truth? **

**Karin-Chii: ****Okay, fine fine. I kinda sorta kinda forgot about you guys…and the fanfiction readers!**

**Vanilla: ****(Gasp) Whyy? **

**Karin-Chii: ****S****orry ****Vanilla****..and everyone. LOL, you see I totally forgot until one day I checked my mail, and saw more people adding my story to the subscription list! T^T And this gave me courage to go on!**

**Chocolat: ****-.- Courage to go on?**

**Karin-Chii: ****Of course, ha ha ha =v=" well, without further ado, ****Vanilla take it away please! (:**

**Vanilla: ****Ermms****..okay****? ****… This story is created for fanfiction, please do not reuse without permission!**

**Karin-Chii: Better not…..=.=**** (forgive me for forgetting you guys! .)**

Chocolat's POV [point of view]

Next day in school I couldn't concentrate at all, perhaps it was still from all the confusion I got from Pierre, or it might have been something else. But whatever it is, it is sure bothering me a ton. I lay down on my desk with my hands crossed and stared out the window.

_-flashback-_

"_Hey Chocolat," Pierre started patting on her head, and began brushing her hair gently._

_I began blushing while looking at him and his sparkling blue eyes, with his gentle hand brushing through my hair; I can almost fall asleep in his arms. "Hmm?"_

"_What if one day, we are forced to be apart again?"_

"_Then I wouldn't let you go, no matter what."_

"_No matter what?"_

"_Mmhm, no matter what, I will forever hold on to you."_

_Pierre began to get closer to me as my heart started to pound harder, before I knew it, his lip met mine, and we kissed. I then asked, "What about you? What will you do?"_

"_Depends,"_

"_Depends on what?"_

"_The situation I guess," he kissed me again as he stroke through my hair._

_I began to worry, I asked, "So you're going to let me go?"_

"_No silly girl, of course I won't let you go." He gently kissed my forehead._

"_So are you going to hold on to me?"_

"_Of course, I'll try my best to hold on to our future as far as we can."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promse."_

"!"

"Eh eh eh? Ah?" I stood up started shouting as the whole class began to laugh. Great, I became a laughter to the class again. I guess ever since that day when I saw Pierre with another girl, I started to have a bunch of flashback of him and I when we were together.

"Wakey wakey Chocolat, were still in class learning! Not sleeping!" Said screamed.

"Sorry "

"It's Kashbara! Not Kashiebara!"

"Sorry !"

"Lunch detention today you hear me?"

"Awww com'on!"

"Don't awww me! You should behave yourself! Okay class let's continue."

I sat back down, and flipped through my text book, though I tired hard following what we're learning, but in my mind, Pierre still appears. _It's either I'm going crazy to the point where everything can turn into Pierre, or I am mentally sick? Wait, aren't they both the same? Whatever. _Looking around the classroom I spotted Vanilla, she looked at me worriedly whispering "Are you okay?" I gave her a thumbs up and nodded telling her I'm okay, even though when I'm not. _Does this happen often when your falling in danger of losing your love one?_ I keep wondering to myself.

Finally the class was over, and it was lunch time. Vanilla came walking towards me, "Hey Chocolat, what happened to you today? You seems so out of the game today."

"Yeah, I guess. I dunno, its just that lots of things have happened lately, and made me started thinking about things."

Vanilla patted on my shoulder, and smiled, "It's okay, I mean lots of things had happened in our past, and we got through it right? I bet this time you will get through this one."

"But, this time….its different…." My voice began to waver as I looked down.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Pierre….he….he….." tears started coming down uncontrollable, non-stop. Vanilla puts her arm around me and gave me what I needed the most at that time, a hug. "he…kissed some other girl twice! I saw it with my own two eyes…Vanilla…I don't know what to do anymore. Should I just give up on this relationship before it gets any worst?"

"I think it's for the best if you do," Vanilla patted on me as I tried wiping my tears off of my face. "If you keep this relationship up, he might still be cheating on you like this."

"I guess you're right, well, I guess tonight I will IM him and break up with him." I looked down and frowned as tears started dropping down.

"Chocolat! Are you okay?" Cookie looked at me and handed me a tissue.

"Thanks Cookie, yeah I'm okay."

"Still wanna hang out afterschool?"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna head straight back to my dorm after doing some shopping."

School ended faster than normal, perhaps it was because of my fear of breaking up with Pierre. And how I still don't know how to break up with him. I hate how everytime when I wanted the time to go slower, it ends up going faster, and when I want the time to go faster, it ends up going slower. Walking down the street alone was lonely, looking around the sidewalk, I spotted lots of couples and groups of friends, yet I am alone. I quickly finished shopping and got back to my dorm. I turned on my computer and looked through my IM list, Pierre was on. I had an urge to click on his sn* yet my cowardness started to kick in, and stopped me. It's as if my self-consciousness is telling me not to do whatever I'm doing.

Finally after a whole thirty-minutes of staring at Pierre's sn, I finally clicked it and began typing to him.

**=Instant Messanger Between Pierrenite & Chocolatebaby=**

Chocolatebaby says:  
"Hey Pierre…"

Pierrenite says:  
"Hey Chocolat, what's up?"

Chocolatebaby says:  
"Pierre, I gotta tell you something…"

Pierrenite says:  
"Wat is it?"

Chocolatebaby says:  
"Uh…"

Pierrenite says:  
"?"

Chocolatebaby says:  
"Let's break up."

Pierrenite says:  
"Wat? But y?"

Chocolatebaby says:  
"I don't know, I just think it would be better for both of us if we do break up."

_Chocolatebaby __is offline._

I didn't want to hear anymore stupid excuses he can think of, all I want right now is pure truth, maybe a little lie in there would be fine. But I don't know anymore. Then suddenly, my phone rang. I started at it for a while , hesitated to pick up. On the caller ID was Pierre's picture. Finally, I picked up, but kept silent.

"Chocolat!" Pierre talked in a loud voice.

"….." I didn't know what to say, I just froze there with the phone next to my ears.

"Chocolat! I know your there, talk to me!"

"…..."

"Your telling me that your breaking up with me, but you have to at least give me a reason!"

"Pff.." I began to laugh in the background.

"What's so funny huh?"

"Reason? Do I still need to give you a reason?"

"What do you mean Chocolat?"

"You think after you did so many things, I still need to give you a reason?"

"What are you talking about Chocolat? I don't understand…"

"Oh sure you don't!"

"I don't!"

"It's over Pierre, just accept it."

"No it isn't, if you don't tell me why, it's never over!"

"After kissing that other girl, your still acting like nothing has happened?"

"What other girl? Chocolat, I don't understand!"

"Okay then! Don't understand then! Bye!" I hanged up and threw the phone across my bed. _Stupid Pierre, why doesn't he just tell me the truth for once?_ The phone began to ring once again, yet I don't have enough courage to argue with him once more. I'm scared of turning soft after hearing his voice again, and end up giving in. I'm tired of all these chasing around guessing games. It's stupid. There's no win or lose, just blues.

**Karin-Chii:**** Ah another tragic ending for this chapter, but then idk how else to end this chapter. Sorry about using Chocolat's point of view again, but I thought it would be better to use her point of view for the break up. Oh comment on this chapter, and tell me if you guys like the third point of view better or first point of view!**

**Cookie-Chan: Tragic, tragic, more tragic. Give us suggestions :D !**

**Karin-Chii:**** Uhs, if you have any questions feel free to ask in the comment/review. Remember to subscribe to the story and favorite it while you're at it! I do listen to the advise that's given and sometimes will use the ideas suggested. Perhaps there's a different turning than Chocolat X Pierre. (Although I liked Chocolat X Pierre a lot)**

Karin-Chii: I trust you guys, so feel free to email me at **karinchiii** at yahoo dot com if you want to contact me or wanna chat! Gotta love my fans. I would love fan mails! :D

**Q&A**** + Commentary****:**

_[Moka-girl]_  
Commentary: Err... you are aware that Chocola hasn't hit puberty yet, right? She is like... 11-12 now, if this is happening around one year after the series ... not too much blushing or being a hormonal or emotional girl, 'kay?

A: Uhh, this is a year after or so? And let's just say shes hitting the puberty okay? And in animes, little girls tends to blush too at some point :P Let the readers imagine. (This chapter kinda have some blushing part too. And kissing, don't mind.)

[BTW. O.o do you readers prefer more kissing or less kissing? I mean I just put a good amount of it, not too much nor too little. :3]

_[KittyVampire]_  
Suggestion: if things with pierre dont work out mabye chocolat can end up with soul? anyway i cant wait to read the next update ^3^

A:Hmmm…I will think about it xD. Still plotting the upcoming chapters. And plus no spoilers :P Heehee more to come more to come. Thanks for being updated to my story! 3 ^3^

_[xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx]_  
Q: I hope you update soon!

A: I will for sure update soon if you guys give me more comments and reviews on how this chapter went! :D 3


	6. Chapter 6 : Mindy  Pierre's POV

**Karin-Chii:****Oh damn, soon its time for CST, which I don't have to take, and AP test, which I have to take. Grrr! More delay on stories ):**

**Chocolat:****Typical high school life..**

**Karin-Chii:****T****ell me about it! Well anyways…I finally came back to fanfiction after being AFK for such a long time.**

**Pierre: You can't always make Chocolat and I wait for you!**

**Karin-Chii:****Its not like its my fault I'm being busy…but I did update my Abosolute Boyfriend Series! Which is the most popular story out of all my stories! **

**Karin-Chii:****Of course, ha ha ha =v=" well, without further ado,****Vanilla take it away please! (:**

**Vanilla:****Ermms..okay?****… This story is created for fanfiction, please do not reuse without permission!**

**Karin-Chii: Better not…..=.=****(forgive me for forgetting you guys! .)**

Pierre's POV [point of view]

"Chocolat!" I shouted towards the phone when she finally picks up the phone.

Silence.

"Chocolat! I know your there, talk to me!"

More silence.

"Your telling me that your breaking up with me, but you have to at least give me a reason!" I was confused, didn't know why she started the break up.

"Pff.." Chocolat began laughing in the background, which got me more angry.

"What's so funny huh?"

"Reason? Do I still need to give you a reason?" Chocolat smirked

"What do you mean Chocolat?"

"You think after you did so many things, I still need to give you a reason?"

"What are you talking about Chocolat? I don't understand…"

"Oh sure you don't!"

"I don't!"

"It's over Pierre, just accept it."

"No it isn't, if you don't tell me why, it's never over!"

"After kissing that other girl, your still acting like nothing has happened?"

"What other girl? Chocolat, I don't understand!"

"Okay then! Don't understand then! Bye!"

I wanted to call back again, but knowing Chocolat's attitude, it's better off letting her cool off then adding oil into the fire that have already started. I began looking at the albums with overloaded amount of pictures with Chocolat and I. _How can this be possible? Us breaking up? Did she forget our promises?_

The next day I got to school gate early and stood there, waited for her for a few hours, just to stop her from entering the school.

"Chocolat!" I ran up towards her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"What do you want from me?" She slides my hand off, glaring at me with cold eyes like how it was when we first met.

"Why are you doing this?" I grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let go!" she struggled while hitting me with her other hand.

"Can we speak just for a second?"

"N-no!" She continues to struggle.

"Chocolat…what is it that I have done that made you hated me this much?"

"Pierre…we…we have nothing to talk about! Nothing!"

"Will you at least tell me why?"

"That girl…that girl you kissed in the store…that other day."

"Mia..." my voice lowered all of a sudden.

"So I am not wrong now am I?"

"No…Chocolat…it's not what you think."

"Oh of course not…so what is it then?"

I paused, stared at the tears falling off of her cheeks, "Why do you have to make my life so complicated? Why do you have to ruin everything for me?"

"I…" I was speechless, didn't know what else to say to her. I knew I couldn't do anything about this situation. I know that it wasn't me who kissed the girl, but then I can't tell her that, I mean she would probably think I am making up some stupid excuse just to get her back. I gripped my hand and turned away.

"Just go ahead and think whatever you want to believe in," I took a breath and sighed, "its not like anything I say right now will change your mind."

And walked off. I didn't want to see her expression, nor want to argue further with her. _Is this even right? To walk away from someone who owns my heart? To not explain this misunderstanding clearly…_

I then took off and head off to my school, which was just a few blocks down. On the way I saw Mindy, but I didn't bother to greet her. I felt like walking to school alone, so I can think about these things that had happened clearly.

"Pierre!" a girl screamed from behind with enthusiastic effort.

I turn 30 degree to look at who it was. She had mid blond wavy hair, a bit shorter than average girls height, and a remarable smile. But her greeting didn't stop me from walking, I continued heading forward.

As her footsteps get closer, I walked faster.

"Pierre!" She tapped on both of my shoulder with her arms, after finally catching up to me, "why are you walking away from me?" She pouted.

"No particular reason, I just wanted to be alone at times like this."

"How boring can you get Pierre?" she hugged me from the back, "See, how bad could a hug be?"

"Mindy, stop it, knock it off!" I tried to pull her hands away from my waist, and continued to walk off.

Mindy stopped walking, I knew from behind she was staring at me, but then I didn't really care much, and so I continued walking.

"Pierre! Stop right there!" Mindy shouted.

I stopped, and put my hands in my pockets, but didn't turn around to face her.

"What's wrong with you? I am your fiancé! Why won't you let me hug you?"

"You know the only reason I agreed to your marriage was because of _that_…I never loved you, you do know that."

"Still! Since your already my fiancé, you need to act more like one!" Mindy complained and walked towards me.

"Are you stupid? If you think _that_ is going to force me to become a doll of yours, then your wrong. I am not going to follow your order just because you're going to be my _going-to-wed-person.._."

"You still care about her huh? Inside your heart….you still love her huh?" Mindy began walking up to me. "That's why to turn cold to everyone else out there…"

I stayed silent.

"Until you met Chocolat, who resembles her so much that you can do anything but to fall for her too!"

"You know nothing!" I turned to her, having my face frowned.

"Oh really now? You think I don't know anything? I knew her better than you! I knew this whole situation better than anyone!"

**Karin-Chii:****Ah another**** one of those**** tragic ****dramatic confusing ****ending for this chapter, but then idk how else to end this chapter**** just like the last one****. ****Yaaaay pierre's point of view (: Me gusta. Hahaha. Im Chinese but still.**

**Cookie-Chan: ****Once again…****Tragic, tragic, more tragic. Give us suggestions :D !**

**Karin-Chii:****Uhs, if you have any questions feel free to ask in the comment/review. Remember to subscribe to the story and favorite it while you're at it! I do listen to the advise that's given and sometimes will use the ideas suggested. **

Karin-Chii: I trust you guys, so feel free to email me at **karinchiii** at yahoo dot com if you want to contact me or wanna chat! Gotta love my fans. I would love fan mails! :D


	7. Chapter 7 : The breakage (Part 1) short

**Karin-Chii:****OKAY TO MAKE THINGS CLEAR…SOMEONE…COUGH I AM NOT GONNA NAME IT HERE (BUT IT'S ON THE BOTTOM OF THIS STORY…) is complaining about me sepeating the "great love" between Pierre and Chocolat. Please don't hate me for it…sadface…I mean I am just a writer, that's what I do for a living. I have nothing against them, in fact I love them…its just that that is part of the story cycle. Haha but year now moving on! **

**Karin-Chii:****Of course, ha ha ha =v=" well, without further ado,****Vanilla take it away please! (:**

**Vanilla:****Ermms..okay?****… This story is created for fanfiction, please do not reuse without permission!**

**Karin-Chii: Better not…..=.=****(forgive me for forgetting you guys! .)**

**Chocolat: OH AND HAPPY BELATED VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!**

**Karin-Chii: Oh yeah…totally forgot about that hahaha.**

[Pierre's POV]

"Mindy, stop it, knock it off!" I tried to pull her

Mindy stopped hugging me and stopped walking too, she froze at the spot and just started at me.

"I don't have time for this Mindy, let's go."

"You don't have time for what?" Mindy walked up to me slowly and continued, "What's wrong with you? Yesterday you didn't seem that unwilling when you locked your lips on mine."

"You don't understand,"

"HOW CAN I NOT UNDERSTAND? I AM YOUR FIANCE!"

Before I could shut her up, she screamed it out. I felt like fleeing as of right now, my reputation is ruined. How I wish the time would just stop right now. I know, now when Chocolat hears the rumor of me being engaged, everything will literally be over. And I couldn't let such thing happen.

"I got to go." I said as I turned and walked off.

"PIERRE!" Mindy screamed at me, "If you leave this instant, you will regret your decision."

I didn't say a thing, I continued walking off. Right now, nothing of her powerful threats are concerning me. The only thing I can think about as of this point is Chocolat and how shes going to think when she finds out the truth.

_Please Chocolat, don't listen to the others…wait for me to get to you. _I began to run, running as fast as I could. I can't lose her. Not now, not ever. I must explain everything thoroughly no matter if she wanted to hear it or not.

But then I was a bit too late when I got there.

"Mindy and Pierre, engaged? That couldn't be! I though he was with Chocolat!"

"No, didn't you see what happened before Mindy arrived? Chocolat and Pierre were arguing…I bet you fifty bucks that Pierre cheated on Mindy and had an affair with Chocolat."

"Why would you think that? Maybe it's the other way around?"

"Then that wouldn't make sense, why will you cheat on your girlfriend and end up engaged with some other girl without your girlfriend knowing it?"

"That's true I guess."

It's only been a couple of hours, and it seemed like the whole school already knows about the argument between three of us. The love triangle. Why make it so complicated?

I still don't know how I am going to explain to Chocolat, in fact I don't even know how to face her. The heart exchange and everything, she trusted me, and yet I am doing all this to her.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

I took a look up and there she was, Mindy with her tray of food. Without saying a word I just looked away, I don't want to bother with her or anything else anymore, it would just get me angrier.

"Look Pierre, I am really sorry about what happened this morning," she tries taking my hand to hold and comfort, but I just pulled it back."I didn't mean for all these things to happen…I, I just kind of over reacted a bit."

"A bit?" I paused and shaked my head, "This is not a bit, when spreading to nearly the whole school, that is not a bit!" My voice begun to get louder and angrier as I speak incontrollablly.

"I am so sorry,"

"If sorry can do anything I would be in this situation right now."

"If you want I can go see Chocolat and apologize to her for you."

"No, no need for that."

"Bu-"

"No buts, I have enough of you today, no, in fact I have enough of you for the rest of my life."

"You do know, if Chocolat's flame for you slows and dies, her heart will slowly die too. And so would you."

"I…I know," I looked down, I knew this was going to happen, that's why exchanging heart is a commitment. As the hearts exchange, we still own our own heart, its just being placed into someone else's body. So if I was to say that my love for that person dies, automatically my heart that is in their body will die too. And with that, they wouldn't live long either because we from the magical world rely on those hearts to survive. And that is why exchanging heart is such a hard thing to do, in trusting others with yours, things are just hard.

I stood up and just left her there, all quite. She stared at my empty shadow until it completely disappeared. That day, nothing seemed interesting in life anymore. I question myself, why did I lock my lips on her if I didn't love her? When I know Chocoalt is the one, and only. When I know that this engagement was not suppose to lead us to a kiss. Yet I still did it and to make things worse, in front of her.

**Karin-Chii:****Sigh. My my my…another tragic chapter. Chocolat x Pierre fans are going to hate me to hell for this. BUT BUT BUT ): please don't hate…I am a total Chocolat x Pierre fan, but I just need to mix things up ): sowwy!**

**Cookie-Chan: Tragic, tragic, more tragic. Give us suggestions :D !**

**Karin-Chii:****Uhs, if you have any questions feel free to ask in the comment/review. Remember to subscribe to the story and favorite it while you're at it! I do listen to the advise that's given and sometimes will use the ideas suggested. Perhaps there's a different turning than Chocolat X Pierre. (Although I liked Chocolat X Pierre a lot)**

Karin-Chii: I trust you guys, so feel free to email me at **karinchiii** at yahoo dot com if you want to contact me or wanna chat! Gotta love my fans. I would love fan mails! :D

**Q&A****+ Commentary:**

_[Maximum Immortality]_  
Commentary: 12/17/12 . chapter 1 First choclate did not become queen

A: uhm…uh…didn't she? Well you there probably aren't a complete Sugar Sugar Rune fan! Because in the end, although Vanilla won the whole battle, she gave in her throne to Chocolat, because she thought that Chocolat deserved to be the queen more than she does, which in my point is true. So there you go!

_[auracantika]_  
Commentary: 1/21/13 . chapter 6 YOU ARE SO MEAN! HOW COULD YOU BREAK CHOCOLA & PIERRE! I HATE YOU! I KEEP CRYING!

Commentary #2: 1/21/13 . chapter 5 Ok, I'm so sorry for the word "you are so mean and I hate you" but you really need to know that your story hurts me so much... Who the hell is mia or mindy!? How could pierre do cheating on chocola!? How could pierre kissed another girl!? How could pierre have a fiancé!? I wish everyone could see my tears! I agree that the story could get boring if the main character always get things right, BUT NOT THIS FAR! I deeply beg to you, please stop this, or at least repair it... Don't ruin chocola & pierre's great love...

A: Uhm…well this is awkward…please don't hate. I have nothing against Chocolat and Pierre's "great love". I am just a fanfiction writer, I mean if everything were to go in those couple's way, then it wouldn't be a good story now would it? Plus, I only got tragic as of now ): sorry.

_[Akira Mana]_  
Q: 10/2/12 . chapter 6 Please update the next chapter! I love this story and i wanna keep reading it! please please please update, you have my support all the way! :)

A: Sorry about delaying all the stories... been pretty busy lately with college to do anything! I will try my best to work on all of them more often! But while waiting, FEEL FREE TO GO CHECK OUT OTHER STORIES I WROTE ! :D


	8. Chapter 8 : Heartbeat

**HAPPY BELATED MOTHER'S DAY? OR JUST HAPPY MAY! My boyfriend's birthday is actually yesterday, so I guess ill dedicate this chapter to him, even though he doesn't know I write fanfiction. Oh wells. Just another present he wouldn't know about. Haha.**

**(Thanks for everyone's amazing support! Today morning, when I checked my fanfiction mailbox, I saw so many following, subscription, favoriting, and reviews, and majority of them were surprisingly for "Sugar Sugar Rune 2" ! My gosh, I don't know what to say besides, I will continue the story because I am so grateful) ILY GUUUYS!**

**Karin-Chii:****WOW, I been gone for like how many month? Three or something? And then what happens? I get like a bunch of questions? Haha well, all of you waiting for an answer (even though I didn't really answer anything with a answer you want), they're all on the bottom of the page, pretty much after the story. Enjoy! And feel free to keep bothering me with questions, review, commentary, or eve****n just to drop by and say hi.**

**Karin-Chii:****Of course, without further ado,****Vanilla take it away please! (:**

**Vanilla:****Ermms..okay?****… This story is created for fanfiction, please do not reuse without permission!**

**Karin-Chii: Better not…..=.=****(forgive me for forgetting you guys! .)**

[Chocolat's POV]

"_Mindy and Pierre, engaged? That couldn't be! I though he was with Chocolat!"_

"_No, didn't you see what happened before Mindy arrived? Chocolat and Pierre were arguing…I bet you fifty bucks that Pierre cheated on Mindy and had an affair with Chocolat."_

"_Why would you think that? Maybe it's the other way around?" _

"_Then that wouldn't make sense, why will you cheat on your girlfriend and end up engaged with some other girl without your girlfriend knowing it?"_

"_That's true I guess."_

"It's only been a couple of hours, and it seemed like the whole school already knows about the argument between three of us, how troublesome." I acted strong while walking with Vanilla.

"You know you should at least hear what Pierre may have to say."

"What the hell should I?"

"Because, you might have misunderstood him!"

"Please, if you see your HUSBAND kissing another girl willingly, tell me again how is that a misunderstanding?"

I ran off without hearing what Vanilla have to say; my patience ran short and my temper gone bad after all these things have happened. It just seem like everyone in the school is mocking me, staring at me, and judging me. Taking me in as something who ruin the great love of the century sort of things. I ran to the tree at the back building of the school, where usually nobody goes to. I leaned my back towards the tree and sighed. _Finally, away from all the chaos._

In a distant, I see Pierre's head a little on the tree further down. _What a coincidence that he just have to be here when I am trying to run away from the world BECAUSE of him._ I sighed and just closed my eyes and pretended he wasn't there, after all, I wasn't there for him.

When I woke up from my nap, I noticed on my lap was Pierre's school uniform jacket. He probably saw me on his way out and put it down to keep me warm. On the top, there was a note, "Meet me by the west gate. –Pierre"

_Bam-dump_

Why did my heart skip a beat just now? Chocolat, wake up, Pierre doesn't love you anymore. He is engaged, and here you are skipping a heart beat for him? Be real Chocolat, wake up from reality!

I got up and stretched, only to realize that it's already sunset. _Will Pierre still be there? If he is there, how long has he been waiting? Should I even go and listen to all the lies he is going to give?_

"What the heck, Ill just go and check." I mean, afterall, it's not like I have to believe his made up story. All I am there for is to give him a chance to explain, so I wouldn't seem that cruel right?

As I arrived, Pierre was standing, leaning by the gate with one foot up against the wall, and another still on the ground. Crossing his hands as he stared into the sunset. You know, sometimes that's what I love about him. His deep look when he looks into something, thinking. Or even just him standing there, patiently waiting, something I can never do in my life. Finally he caught me on from the edge of his sight.

"Chocolat." He stood up and walk towards me.

_Ba-dump_

"Uhm…how long you been waiting here?"

_Ba-dump_

"Enough to get you to come here."

_Ba-dump_

"Chocolat,"

"Ye-es?" I looked up, trying to avoid eyes contact, I don't know why, but everytime when I stare into his eyes while he is being sincere, I blush, regardless of situations. I know I should be totally angry at him and not even pay respect, but then it's been such a while since I last saw him that I kind of miss him.

_Ba-dump_

"I want to explain to you."

_Ba-dump_

_Here it goes Chocolat, here is his final chance of getting me back. I don't know why, but deep down inside, I really want to forgive him and say, "Pierre, let's forget everything and just go back to the way it is. But I feel like if I do that, I would be just too easy on him."_

_Ba-dump_

**Karin-Chii:****OH LA LA. CLIMAX? PERHAPS. ANYWAYS. I like getting you all excited **** that's just the way I roll around these kind of things ! haha.**

**Cookie-Chan: ****Thrill, thrill, thrill!**** Give us suggestions :D !**

**Karin-Chii:****Uhs, if you have any questions feel free to ask in the comment/review. Remember to subscribe to the story and favorite it while you're at it! I do listen to the advise that's given and sometimes will use the ideas suggested. Perhaps there's a different turning than Chocolat X Pierre. (Although I liked Chocolat X Pierre a lot)**

Karin-Chii: I trust you guys, so feel free to email me at **karinchiii** at yahoo dot com if you want to contact me or wanna chat! Gotta love my fans. I would love fan mails! :D

**Q&A****+ Commentary:**

_The odd child 5/4/13 . chapter 2_

Commentary: awesome! But really Pierre, cut it out! who knows what age kids are watching! i started reading the manga when i was 7! anyway, hope you get some more publicity. But until then, how about for OC's? those always bring in people.

A: hahaha well, I think only beginning of the chapter will have those rated R stuff, I mean if you keep reading, the story now, I don't see much rated R stuff unless you know, they're cutting themselves….:P I joke, I joke. Don't kill me please.

_[__franztoca11 4/26/13 . chapter 7__]_

Commentary: please make more! i really like your fanfic but you have to bring chocolat and pierre together! T.T

A: And why wasn't I expecting such review? LOOOL, yes they will perhaps be together….IF I FEEL LIKE IT. Jk, don't hate me please.

_[__Guest 4/19/13 . chapter 7__]_

Commentary: pls. update soon i want to know how its possible that pierre is engaged with that mindy

A: the funny thing is, okay shhh don't tell everyone, or anyone, but I actually haven't came up with the reason why pierre is engaged with mindy yet…still the brainstorm age atm haha.

_[__ XxVaniRuneXx 3/9/13 . chapter 1__]_

Commentary: Haha! That made me laugh!

A:O_o thanks? (thinking….chapter 1? Wait until chapter 7, *evil laugh*then you will really laugh) LOOL

_[__BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel 3/9/13 . chapter 7__]_

Q&A: Ok, I have several questions...

1. WHERE THE HECK IS DUKE?! I've seen the entire anime but I haven't read the manga, so if something happened to him, I wouldn't know 0_o

**As you know, Chocolat is now the queen, and duke is only there to accompany her when she's still a apprentice trying to get a hold onto the human world, and her unstable magic. And that was why he wasn't in the story, nor was Rebecca.**

2. You should totally put Houx and Saule in this story! I love them! Their so dreamy -anime fan-girl squeal-

**Actually, you're not the first girl to say that. Haha, there are a few more that kept asking me to put them in so maybe twist up the romance a bit. Maybe I will, maybe I wont ;)**

3. Chocolat hasn't really been collecting hearts has she? I kinda miss the "Sugar Sugar Rune! Choco Rune!"

**Yeah, the thing is, collecting hearts are only for singles, and with Chocolat married, it's kind of weird to still collect heart in my opinion. Isn't that like cheating? O_o think about it.**

4. How old is Chocolat and Vanilla and Pierre and everyone in this story? Are they same age because they're like, ten in the anime I think.

**Well, it's only been a year or so, so Pierre is in High school, and Chocolat is in elementary school. If anything, Chocolat will be near graduation to middle school (aka 6****th**** grade)**

Ok, on to my review of your story:

OMG! This is so freakin' awesome! I love it soooooo much! Most ChocolatXPierre stories I read on FF usually end with Pierre dying... That's not gonna happen, is it? O.O

**Awhhhh thanks. **** hahaha sorry, I don't really believe in death in stories, or else I will be crying while writing it…well at least not yet! BWAHAHAHHAA. Just kidding. Oh man, I need to stop doing that. Sorry, I shall not spoil it for you ;) so you can count on me not answering :D**

Update when you can, LYLAS AND BYEEEEE!

_[__Guest 2/28/13 . chapter 7__]_

Commentary: No it depends on the ending they saw actually o-o Chocolat became Queen in the Anime, but it seems Maximum Immortality read the manga and in the manga it was Vanilla who became the Queen, whereas Chocolat and Pierre go back to the human world after having disappeared for years.

**A:Ew, Vanilla as queen? Gross. She was the source of evil in the whole series, and then they forgave her and let her be queen? Please not in my story. I serve justice! And yes, you are welcome!**

_[__ LouiseCJ201 2/20/13 . chapter 7__]_

Commentary: Update pls! I'm so sad for chocolat, I hope chocolat can find a better boy for her. :)

**A: I am not sure if all the Pierre fans will agree with you on that one…hahahaha**


	9. Chapter 9 : The Surprise Visit (Special)

**Hi, I believe the last update was on May. Oh boy has time gone fast, within a flash, and its already near the end of the summer. I had so much goals in finishing these chapters, yet I am just lagging behind! Well anyways, as summer drew close to an end, I want to end it with at least a few of my stories updated. And of course, I am going for the most popular ones and most requested ones first, which is this story, Sugar Sugar Rune 2, and my second runners up, Absolute Boyfriend 2. **

**Thanks for everyone's patient, and constant follow up. It really encourages me each time when I check my fanfiction mail to see all the favorites and subscriptions I gain. And the reviews just sometimes makes me smile. (: you guys are definitely the bestest fan out there. I am so grateful to have you guys.**

**Well without further ado ill start the story. This chapter under many request will be longer, ( I am so sorry about the stories getting shorter and shorter, its just I started having less time to deal with my own things now that I am in college and I have to babysit my nephews and all, please understand!) with many twist. To reward all of the old fan's royalty and the new fan's time and effort to read it :) don't forget to review this chapter! And follow it if you haven't! **

-*.O.*-

(_just in case you forgot about the last chapter, here's the recap!)_

Recap

"Chocolat,"

"Ye-es?" I looked up, trying to avoid eyes contact, I don't know why, but everytime when I stare into his eyes while he is being sincere, I blush, regardless of situations. I know I should be totally angry at him and not even pay respect, but then it's been such a while since I last saw him that I kind of miss him.

_Ba-dump_

"I want to explain to you."

_Ba-dump_

_Here it goes Chocolat, here is his final chance of getting me back. I don't know why, but deep down inside, I really want to forgive him and say, "Pierre, let's forget everything and just go back to the way it is. But I feel like if I do that, I would be just too easy on him."_

_Ba-dump_

-*.O.*-

"Chocolat, the truth is…"

But before he could finish, a boy with brown hair flew down from the sky and quickly swooped Chocolat off of her feet.

"Wha-wha is going on here," Chocolat screamed as she tries to turn around and look at his face, but he held her ever so tightly, she couldn't turn her head around to see it.

All she sees is Pierre becoming smaller and smaller while she is further and further off the ground. Pierre was surprised as well seeing Chocolat being swooped off like that all of a sudden in the human world.

Chocolat closed her eyes, and thought to herself, _maybe this was meant to be, maybe destiny didn't want me to know what Pierre had to say. Maybe it was for the best that I didn't know what he is going to say. _She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. As she took in the deep breath, she sniffed a familiar scent that she haven't smelled in a long time.

_Soul._

"SAULE!" Chocolat screamed out as she pushed her body a little back to try to catch his face.

"Finally! Gosh chocolat, I thought you would never recognize who I am."

Chocolat hugged Saule tightly around the neck, "I missed you so much."

"You have no idea." Saule replied and he hugged her tighter while flying.

"What's with the surprising visit to the human world?"

"Well, I missed ya, and I thought it would be nice exploring the human world again with you and Vanilla."

"Oh, did Houx come too?"

"No, Woo decided to stay for the moment, but he did tell me to say hello to you and Vanilla."

"Oh, so where are you planning to stay?"

"We rented this apartment near the school, hoping to register into the school as well!"

"Oh, that's cool, so does that mean you guys are perminately living here?"

"I guess," he said it as he lands on top of the roof of his apartment.

"Where are we?"

"At my apartment. I just thought you might need a break from Pierre. Afterall viewing from the sky, your facial expression doesn't show that you wanted to be there facing him anyways. So I thought it would be better to get you ou of there, if you didn't mind."

Chocolat forced a smile onto her face as she said, "No, no. It's totally fine, I actually was glad you were there to take me out of it. I really didn't want to be there."

As they went down the staircase, Saule wrapped his arm around the shoulder, didn't want to let go. As they approached close to his apartment, he quickly opened the door and let her in.

"Here, sit at the couch, I'll go get you something to drink."

"Really, its fine," But Saule seems too carried away to hear her, and went off to get a drink.

Meanwhile Saule went to get Chocolat drinks, Chocolat still couldn't get Pierre off of her mind. _I wonder what he was going to say before Saule dragged me off. _

"So," Saule handed Chocolat a cup of hot cocoa as he sat down, "what happened down there earlier with you and Pierre?"

"Well, you see, Pierre is engaged in the human world."

"Is that even possible?" Saule was surprised to hear such thing after seeing how in love Chocolat and Pierre were just a year back.

"I guess…a lot of things changes within a year…"

As Saule saw the sadness Chocolat had in her eyes, he felt the urge to cheer her up as he gripped onto his fist, one is for being angry with Pierre for dumping the greatest girl there is in this whole universe, and second is for Chocolat's stupidity for not doing anything about it, and just letting everything happen within a flash of her eyes.

"Chocolat, you know you don't have to face this alone by yourself, you know everyone is here for you right?" Saule looked into her eyes as he held her hand trying to convince that he was there for her.

Chocolat knew that everyone was there for her, but it was at this moment she felt extremely weak, she couldn't do anything right, and she couldn't even defend herself.

"What happened to the Chocolat I knew before when she was so determined to take Pierre's heart once in for all two years ago?"

"I…"

"Chocolat, you know all those determination are still inside of you, waiting for you to let them out right?"

Chocolat was silent, but she knew Saule was right. She knew if she still loves Pierre she needs to get him back, and find out what happened. She cannot just let some random girl take her husband as their fiancé just because they wanted to. She knew that after experienced everything, he wouldn't just dump her for a human girl without a reason.

"Thanks Saule," Chocolat got up and gripped her hands and pumped them high into the air, "from no on, no more depressed weak Chocolat! I am going to stand up for myself and find out once in for all if he still loves me or not!"

Saule smiles gently as he patted her on the head, "Now, that's the Chocolat I once knew." Of course, that smile was half forced upon him, because deep down inside, he didn't want Chocolat to leave him, but then he knew that Chocolat was in true love with Pierre, and that's the only place where she would find happiness. And he didn't want to take that away from her. He felt the need to protect her, and make her happy, then to find his own happiness first. He knew it isn't good to use her weakness to his advantage, after all, he loves her too much for that.

"What are you waiting for? Go and find him!"

Chocolat gave Saule one last hug before she took off to find Pierre. To Chocolat, it was just one small hug of apreeication that she often give to people she appreciate. But to Saule, it is something that he haven't got, and missed for quite a while. It's something he knew he will probably not be getting if the whole thing is going well. So he smiled it off, as Chocolat took off.

"I'll return with good news Saule!" As Chocolat screamed in a distance.

Saule sighed as he closed the door.

"Are you nuts?! Are you out of your mind?!" A boy with black hair popped out from the back of his head and screamed at him.

"Woo…"

"Why didn't you tell her the truth? Why are you so stupid?!"

"I couldn't bare to tell her."

"If you would've told her that you been looking through the magic ball this whole time ever since she was in the human world then things would've changed! And if you would have told her that we came back this time for her because you couldn't bare watching her suffer, she wouldn't heading off to see Pierre right now! Why are you so stupid Soul!"

"Woo…you have to understand, I don't want to be the selfish one hogging her love all to myself just because she is crushed."

"Hogging what love?! Pierre ran off with another chick, and all you're doing is being a nice guy about it! How in the world is that hogging? That's more like stupid!"

Saule walked away from Houx and went back to his room as she shut his door.

-*.O.*-

Pierre, stood at the same spot where Chocolat left him. Awaits for Chocolat's return as he leaned against the wall.

"Pierre!" Chocolat ran as she screamed.

Pierre smiled a little, because he was relieved that she was still willing to hear him out.

"Chocolat, I knew you weren't going to ditch me like that."

"Stop with the small talk Pierre, I demand answers." Chocolat said it as she caught her breath.

"Very well," Pierre cleared his throat as he continued, "The truth is yes, I am engaged with Mindy, but I am not the Pierre you think I am."

-*.O.*-

**And that concludes this special chapter for the fans! :) if you want more, stay tuned to Sugar Sugar Rune for more!**

**Oh my god, so I totally forgot what is going on, and I ended up having to read all of my chapters over, and I realized wow, it wasn't as bad as I thought. My writing were actually readable for a surprise. Haha anyways, thanks for all your support. And here below will be my hall of fame, Q&A, and commentary section. **

**Remember to stay tune and ask away! Suggestions are always open as always since for the future plot, I just think as I go…which should be really bad for the ending, so I gotta stop with that half way and start plotting for the future sections. **

**If anyone wants more of updates, remember to review! And last thing, go and look at my Absolute Boyfriend 2 Series and Vampire Knight Series. :) because those are going to come up next! Haha. Until next time fans!**

-*.O.*-

_**Q&A + Commentary:**_

_Coolnessfighter 7/17/13 . chapter 8_

**Q: whats gonna happen to them?! and god why they gotta be so young?! i like it though, its amusing!**

First thing first, what's going to happen to who? I mean obviously I am not going to tell you all of them. Haha but thanks! Ill be sure to keep you guys up to date on stuff. And if you finished reading this chapter, you probably will know where its heading towards. And hey, they need to be young for me to make the story lasting you know! Haha.

-Karin

_Coolnessfighter 7/17/13 . chapter 5_

**Q: wait does pierre have a clone or something? and does this take place in the human world?**

**i also do not like cookie chan or watever her name is**

Hmm, clone doesn't sound like a bad guess, it isn't a bad idea either for my story. Ill save that just in case I run out of chaos to add to the story. Haha and yes this takes place in the human world if you read the first chapter right. Chocolat is down to earth again after becoming a queen because queen candy believe that Chocolat have a lot more to learn in the human world before succeeding the throne. Although I don't know why you don't like Cookie-Chan, but for whatever reason, feel free to tell me why so I know how fans feel about each character! Haha. Thanks!

-Karin

_BloomXSky1 7/15/13 . chapter 8_

**Commentary:****Write MORE YOU BAKA! **

**(JK, but please write more...)**

o_o yes, yes, I get that a lot. Write more! Write longer! Why has this chapter been so short?! Why are chapters getting shorter and shorter?! Yeah, I am sorry about that, I get lazy sometimes and beyond that, I just have a lot of stuff going on. I have a life outside of this you know! So please don't be putting so much expectation on me or else x_x ill explode! Haha. But yeah. BAKA YOU WRITE MORE jk jk haha.

-Karin

_sugarsugarsweets 7/15/13 . chapter 3_

**Commentary: Karin sama u are awsome I am your biggest fan! Plz update**

Thanks, sugarsugarsweets! I love getting supportive comments, and that was why this story is the first I update when I get the chance, because this have the highest comeback reviews :) haha well anyways. Thanks for supporting my biggest fan! Until next chapter!

-Karin

_Peppermint 6/18/13 . chapter 8_

**Commentary: I like your story but... the chapies are REALLY SHORT... Ur Q&A takes a lot of space and then your chapies get shorter especially the last one... Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... Will Woo and Soul show up ! And can you add Vaniila more into the story... She doesn't show up much...**

Like what I said two commentary before, "o_o yes, yes, I get that a lot. Write more! Write longer! Why has this chapter been so short?! Why are chapters getting shorter and shorter?! Yeah, I am sorry about that, I get lazy sometimes and beyond that, I just have a lot of stuff going on. I have a life outside of this you know! So please don't be putting so much expectation on me or else x_x ill explode!" haha (yes that part is just copy and paste, but yeah, I mean what different was I suppose to say?) but hey, this chapter was suppose to be for you guys, because its extra long and it took me a long time to write it. I mean two days of brainstorming? Crazy stuff man. AND YES YOU HURTED MY FEELINGS! NOW I AM GOING TO STOP WRITING! WAH. Jkjk haha yes as you can tell, Soul/Saule and Woo/Hoax appeared in this chapter like many requested. Because this chapter was for my fans, and because they're requested so much, even though I had no intention of adding them when I first started the story, well here they are, under all of you guy's request. Haha.

-Karin

_Tori 6/15/13 . chapter 8_

**Commentary: Plz update this plz_**

Once again, BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH. Haha jk thanks for staying in tunes!

-Karin

_Tori 6/15/13 . chapter 2_

**Commentary: I love this story_**

Thanks, I am really glad you started loving my story starting chapter 2! Means a lot.

-Karin

_hanayuki17 5/24/13 . chapter 8_

**Commentary: I love this story, its cute. I hope you would continue in making this story more cuter and sweeter. Keep up the good work**

LOOL cuter? You mean Pierre putting his jacket on her? Yeah I thought that was pretty cute too. ^_^ and who knows, he probably kissed her while she was sleeping too. Haha _ but that is something that we will never know now isn't it?

-Karin

_The odd child 5/4/13 . chapter 2_

**Commentary: awesome! But really Pierre, cut it out! who knows what age kids are watching! i started reading the manga when i was 7! anyway, hope you get some more publicity. But until then, how about for OC's? those always bring in people.**

LOOL chapter 2 dudes, the lovey dovey stuff seriously stopped there or something, so just don't worry about it. And I am pretty sure this story wasn't rated everyone to begin with. I know kids may still read it, but so what? Hey there are a lot of kids now a days getting ahead of knowing things they shouldn't. It's not like we can stop them, and its not like you know, a small scene like that is going to give them permanent damage. Gosh! But anyways "odd child", thanks for supporting haha and yes I love sugar sugar rune! Watched it in middle school and loved it! haha. OC? Of couse, that's what this chapter is about, fans demand, and I answer them with their callings. Haha thanks for the support!

-Karin

-*.O.*-

This time the Q&A + Commentary replies are longer too because I want to appreciate all the reviewers for taking their time reviewing, and as I continue down the road of writing fanfiction I want to thank everyone of you to make it possible. After all, I was planning to quit a long time ago, but after seeing all the followers, I couldn't just stop there. Haha –insert smiley face- thanks everyone again! and until next time! Stay tuned!


End file.
